Viva TV’s Newest Channel Offering Featuring Sarah, Anne and KC
Viva Entertainment Groups’ latest flagship program Viva TV channel 13 will feature three of the most popular stars in television namely Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis and KC Concepcion. The three Viva leading ladies will star on their own original TV shows which will be aired through different cable and satellite providers in the country such as Sky Cable, Cignal and Dream TV with a power of brand new 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter transmitter sitting in Coca-Cola's compound in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. Anne Curtis, Sarah and KC will be featured on their own reality shows as they attend their various showbiz engagements and professional commitments and their programming includes foreign cartoons, cartoon movies, sports, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos, Viva tagalog movies, drama series, game shows, comedy shows and concerts with commercial TV spots. Sarah’s show will be titled “'Popstar Diaries',” KC will be the star of “'kc.com',” and Anne Curtis will showcase her acting and day-to-day life activities as an actress with the show titled “'@annebishowsa'.” According to the executive vice president of Viva Communications Inc., Vic del Rosario, Viva TV is the country's first-ever largest entertainment channel on free TV channel IBC-13 that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content with helped boost Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to No.3 in dominated like ABS-CBN and GMA-7 according to TV survey provider of Nielsen Media Research. New shows which will be featured in Viva TV were, Jon Santos with his show “'The Jon Santos Show',” Dingdong Avanzado's game show “'Fighting Family',” Anja Aguilar's teen drama anthology TV series “'Dear Heart',” Vice Ganda's TV sitcom “'Petrang Kabayo',” Vhong Navarro's gag show “'WOW!',” “'I Am Sarah',” the newest teen-oriented variety show hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, “'Esperanza',” the first-ever teleserye starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano and Richard Yap, “'Estudyante Blues',” the newest TV series starring Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc, “'SM Little Stars',” a reality-based talent search for kids hosted by Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green and YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera more popularly known as Petra Mahalimuyak with the show “'Petra’s Panniest',” phenomenal game show based on the British “'The Weakest Link'” hosted by Richard Yap, “'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'” hosted by Robi Domingo, broadcast of the PBA games, the newest Korean drama on Philippine TV “'Fondant Garden',” “'Queen and I',” “'Dream High',” and “'Can You Hear My Heart',” and the Filipino-dubbed foreign cartoons such as “'Winx Club',” “'Pop Pixie',”“'Lalaloopsy'” and “'Barbie',” and the world's famous anime “'Crayon Shin Chan',” “'Cyborg Kurochan'” and “'Sailor Moon'.” Former Viva’s sexiest celebrities Katya Santos and Maui Taylor will be featured also in another show titled “'Pantaxa'” which will showcase and follows 6 of the sexiest, most promising new young actresses in showbiz as they dare and bare their body, mind, heart and soul in their search for stardom. 'IBC Sign On (July 2, 2012)' #Test Card #Philippine National Anthem #Sign-On Prayer #Sign On Script #God of Silence - Bukas Palad (music video) #Station Logo #Ladies and gentlemen... In a few seconds we will be on simultaneous nationwide satellite broadcast. Please stand by. #Nutrition Month This July on IBC 'IBC Sign Off (July 2, 2012)' #God of Silence - Bukas Palad (music video) #Sign-Off Prayer #Philippine National Anthem #Sign Off Script #Test Card IBC-13 Sked for September 30, 2012 *'10 am -- NBA: Portland Trail Blazers vs. Houston Trail Blazers (Via Satellite)' *12 nn - The Main Event *'1 pm - Bigtime Bakbakan: Alexander Povetkin vs. Hasim Rahman (via satellite)' *2:30 pm - Biyaheng Langit *'3 pm -- PBA 2013 Season: Opening Ceremonies (LIVE)' *''Opening Ceremonies (3:15pm) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Globalport Batang Pier (5:15pm)'' *7:30 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *'8:30 pm -- Born to be a Star (Premiere)' *''Hosted by Anja Aguilar'' *'10 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Manila Kingpin: The Asiong Salonga Story' *''Starring Jeorge "E.R." Estregan, Carla Abellana and Phillip Salvador'' *12 mn -- Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *12:30 am -- El Shaddai IBC-13 Sked for February 10, 2013 *'10 am -- NBA Regular Season: Denver Nuggets vs. Cleveland Cavaliers (Via Satellite)' *12 nn -- The Main Event *1 pm -- Bigtime Bakbakan *'3 pm -- PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barako Bulls vs. Globalport & Brgy. Ginebra vs. Air 21 (Live)' *7:30 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *8:30 pm -- Born to be a Star *'10 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Ginto't Pilak' *''Starring Rudy Fernandez and Rosanna Roces'' *12 mn -- Express Balita Weekend *12:30 am -- El Shaddai